


You Taste Like the Fourth of July

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you kiss me?”</p><p>The uncertain shake of his brother’s voice was the only thing that could’ve possibly stopped Sam from running out of the room in that moment. Instead, he stopped and looked at Dean. Really looked at Dean for the first time since he’d come out of the bathroom. His breath hitched at the fear and sadness in those green eyes, his heart pounded at the brightness pinking Dean’s cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like the Fourth of July

It was dark in the motel room. Lights flashed against the faded wallpaper, occasional remnants of other people’s celebrations. If Sam listened closely he could just barely hear the fizz and sparkle of the fireworks going off. It was the perfect soundtrack to the end of his own celebration.

He and Dean had been out in the field for hours setting off their own fireworks, everything from tiny sparklers that Sam waved around with abandon to large roman candles that shook his bones with their thud-thud-thuds. 

When the fireworks had finally run out, he’d hugged Dean tight and thanked him again, warmth in his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. Dean had brushed a soft kiss against his forehead and pulled him close. They’d stood there in the dark, holding each other, until Dean pulled away and cleared his throat with a gruff _c’mon Sammy_.

That had been almost an hour ago and Dean had been in the shower since they got back to the motel. Until now.

“All yours, Sammy,” Dean said as he made his way to his bag, towel wrapped around his hips precariously.

Sam turned his head away, ignoring the way his breath had hitched when Dean came out of the bathroom. He watched his brother for a second, greedy eyes roaming over the freckles dusting Dean’s shoulders, and said, “All the cold water I could want, huh?”

Dean laughed as he pulled his boxers on. “Sure, kiddo. A boy your age needs it.”

A furious blush exploded over Sam’s cheeks. “Dean!”

“Aw, c’mon Sammy,” Dean said, laughing again as he walked over to where Sam was laid out on the bed. “It’s perfectly natural. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Yes, I do,” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. All the blood that had been flooding his cheeks promptly drained away.

“What?!” Dean asked, alarm creeping into the teasing expression he’d been wearing.

“So, I had fun tonight,” Sam rushed out, trying to switch gears as he jumped off the bed and headed to his own bag. He picked it up and hurried over to the bathroom. “Seriously, it was great, but I need a shower and some sleep.”

Dean’s hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back before he could make it into the bathroom. More importantly, before he could make it behind the locked door.

“I don’t think so,” Dean said. His voice had that dangerous note that Sam usually only heard aimed at monsters. “What the Hell are you talking about?”

Sam refused to turn around and face Dean, leaving his eyes to trace the pattern of the worn carpet instead. “It’s nothing, Dean, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“Sam.”

A burst of courage- or frustration, Sam really wasn’t sure which- swept through him. He dropped his bag and whirled around, eyes locking with Dean’s. “I really did have a great time tonight. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied, wary and tense.

“No, Dean.” Sam shook his head, stepping closer. “ _Thank you_.”

And Sam kissed him. He closed his eyes and fell forward the last few inches, confident that Dean would catch him. His lips landed a little off, but a quick tilt of his head put his own bitten-raw lips against the soft skin of Dean’s. It was quick and rough and, in all honesty, probably awful, but Sam loved it.

At least, until Dean’s large hands fell on his shoulders and pushed him back.

“What the Hell?!”

A soft, hurt sound escaped Sam’s throat before he could catch it. All the courage from earlier was ripped through by Dean’s loud voice, leaving only fear and shame behind.

“I-I’m sorry, so sorry,” Sam spit out, backing away with his hands up. He didn’t think Dean thought of him as a threat, but he was scared. Scared. Of his big brother. This was the worst day of his life.

“No, seriously.” Dean waved his hand between them quickly. “What the Hell?”

“It was- I won’t-” Sam took a deep breath, trying to stop his body from trembling. “I need a shower. Just go to bed, Dean.”

“Sam, wait.”

“What?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

The uncertain shake of his brother’s voice was the only thing that could’ve possibly stopped Sam from running out of the room in that moment. Instead, he stopped and looked at Dean. Really looked at Dean for the first time since he’d come out of the bathroom. His breath hitched at the fear and sadness in those green eyes, his heart pounded at the brightness pinking Dean’s cheeks.

“Because I wanted to,” Sam said, gathering his shredded courage close and holding on tight. “You make me happy and I love you and I wanted to.”

“Really?” Dean said slowly, his hands falling loose from where he’d had them in tight fists at this sides.

Sam nodded, his own fingers wrapped around each other until the knuckles were bleach white.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned, bright and familiar. “I thought you mighta kissed me because you thought you had to.”

“No,” Sam shook his head in denial. “I just love you.”

Dean stepped forward and pulled Sam into his arms. “Good, because I love you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Sammy” Dean said, brushing a kiss over Sam’s lips in a sweet parody of earlier that night. “Best Fourth of July ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for wincest love week on tumblr. I wrote for [sheriffjodes](http://sheriffjodes.tumblr.com) who was a total sweetheart and honestly motivated me into doing better than I thought I would.
> 
> If you liked this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week so keep an eye out for that! Prompts are also open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
